The objective and intendment of the present invention is to provide a simple and inexpensive, and yet attractive clock that is intended for use in retail outlets for advertising display purposes. The clock of the invention is formed primarily of three molded plastic parts which are held together by lugs so as to be easy to assemble and easy to disassemble. The thin plastic panel may be translucent, and in one embodiment a light source is mounted behind the panel to illuminate the panel. A space is provided on the panel for an advertising message, which may include a logo, which also is illuminated in the embodiment referred to above.